Maybe People Do Change
by Kamon24121
Summary: Katherine and Damon decide to explore each other after being hurt by Stefan and Elena's rejection. Katherine may be finally falling for Damon... Maybe he's the perfect guy for her. LEMONS! (and more to come...)
1. Chapter 1

Damon plunged his dagger in my chest and I gasped, arching my head backward almost automatically; the pain was so familiar. _Was it bad that I was so used to it? …that I kind of liked it even?_

He leaned close as to whisper in my ear, but backed away abruptly and started unbuckling his belt.

I stared at his muscular chest and suddenly looked down at my own naked lower half. He'd stripped me out of my own jeans the second he brought me into his room. _Why does he always do this? Isn't Elena enough for him? …why me all of the sudden?_

My fingers twitched and I wondered if I should take off my bra, but I decided he'd take it off or order me to if he wanted. I looked up and caught a glimpse of him staring back at me as he took his second pant leg off and came close again.

His face was so close that, if he wanted, his chin could almost just rest there on my left shoulder.

"You've been such a bad little vampire…" he whispered into my ear.

Without any warning, he pulled out the dagger and I screamed in pain and agony. The skin had already started to heal where he'd stabbed me, but he slowly dabbed a finger into the tiny wound that was left and put the blood stained finger up to his lips and sucked it slowly.

He gave me a seductive look and I instantly decided to avoid his gaze. _Damon… What are you going to do to me? _I wondered, looking down at his red silk sheets.

"I need someone bad like me right about now…" he said and moved closer, taking off my bra and tossing it on the floor with vampire speed.

He climbed on top of me so fast; I still didn't even see it coming, being a vampire too you'd think I would, but I didn't. It was such a shock, I gasped and I could see a small glimpse of the classic Damon grin forming on the corners of his mouth. _You never see Damon coming… that's something that will never change._

My heart raced as he moved my legs and spread me open. I could feel the pressure of him in between my thighs and surprisingly I liked it. I wanted it… _I want you, Damon… I haven't wanted you like this for such a long time. I almost forgot what it was like to love you both._

"Damon…" a moan containing his name escaped my lips.

I stared up at him for the first time…shyly. He just smirked down at me and I could tell from the look in his pale blue eyes that he liked it. He liked me again…

In reply, he just jammed his long and hard rod inside me and started screwing me like his life depended on it. The shock of this instantaneous gesture and motion made me scream and moan. I didn't know if I wanted to keep up with my noisemaking, because I knew I could get rather loud and I also remembered that he loved it, or if I should keep quiet just in case anyone came home… I decided to just keep going.

Damon's throbbing cock felt so amazing inside me… I almost missed it. _What's this feeling? _I moaned and blinked my eyes open, staring back up at him. _Love…?_

He was staring down at me, dripping sweat with each thrust deeper and deeper inside me. _Yes, I'm falling for him again… not just because of this. He's in pain again and… I care. I just care about him._

"Oh…" I moaned loudly, closing my eyes again and just lying there feeling all of the pleasure he could give me and just taking his amazing throbber deeper and deeper. "Damon!"

"Katherine…" he moaned back into my ear. _I've always cared._

Just him saying my name, made my nails claw into the soft flesh on his back. I was pretty sure it was bleeding and if not, it would be by the time we both finished this.

He groaned, enjoying me a bit more or maybe even almost equally as I was enjoying him. His body felt so right with mine. We just seemed to fit together… This seemed right.

_Did it ever feel like this with Steven? _I instantly wondered to myself.

I sighed to myself, disguising it as a sexual pleasure sigh so Damon couldn't tell, and just pushed that thought away. _I'm here for Damon… I came to talk, but I guess this is a start._

Damon started thrusting in and out, going even faster and I knew that meant he was about to finish. I tensed up with the suspense and waited, listening and paying close attention to his change in breathing and moaning.

"Oh… Oh! Katherine…" he moaned in my ear again, thrusting so fast inside me I probably would've fallen apart if I were still human.

The sound of my name coming from his lips made my heart jump. _Damon… I love you._

"Take all of me!" he groaned, cumming inside me and thrusting some more.

He finally stopped and just collapsed on top of me.

"Damon…" I sighed, reaching for his face and kissing his lips so automatically I hope he wouldn't find it awkward especially coming from me.

But in my surprise… he kissed me back.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, looking sincerely in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Damon… For everything."

He looked back and just shrugged, getting up and lying beside me.

After a few minutes of silence, I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and got up to find my scattered clothes and put on my clothes without a word. As I was hopping into my jeans he chuckled at me and I lifted my head to see him slip out of the bed with vampire speed and search through his closet and he was in front of me in an instant with a nightgown.

Sighing, I obeyed his inaudible gesture and stripped back down to my bra and panties and slipped on the nightgown and got back into bed with him.

I didn't know what to say, so I just laid there next to him. When I finally decided what to say, I looked over and he was asleep… or faking it.

Either way, I leaned over and kissed his lips ever so gently and softly and brushed his hair to the side. "I choose you." I whispered and fell asleep with a smile for one of the first times in a century, cuddling next to him, hand over his bare and still shirtless chest.


	2. Chapter 2

When I awoke, I already knew Damon had been up before me. I slowly looked up and saw a smile on his face. "What?" I asked, grinning back just a bit.

He brushed a curl behind my right ear and kissed my forehead. "Oh, nothing…" he said.

_That obviously means something… _I thought and started pondering the possibilities of what he meant by that.

"I heard you…" he whispered, coming clean.

I just blinked up at him in shock. I didn't know how to feel… "Oh…" I just replied lamely.

He just chuckled at me and shifted so that he was facing me and held me close.

"Katherine… I really hope you're telling me the truth." he told me and when he spoke these words, I could almost feel the pain in each word as he said them.

I looked down at the messed up silk sheets and made a face of concern; I wasn't even sure if I believed myself. I'd spend so many years following his brother around. Seeing Stefan with another girl hurt a bit, but the pain dulled a tad when I realized she was an exact copy of myself.

"Damon…" I whispered, not knowing exactly what to say.

He looked into my eyes, giving me an irresistible puppy dog look. His amazing blue gems just peering back at me, challenging me to say the right thing.

I cracked; I didn't know exactly what to say so I kissed him instead. And he kissed back and it felt like we were feeling each other's kiss all over again… for the first time. His lips melted with my lips and it just felt so natural kissing him. _Damon Salvatore… _My thoughts craved him. I craved him.

We pulled away from each other and tore at each other's clothes. _So much for making wear that nightgown…_

I could feel his eyes scanning every inch of my naked body and I enjoyed the attention. He brushed the scraps of fabric off of us and I laughed, pulling a small chunk out of his hair.

Damon climbed on top of me, but this time instead of spreading my legs, his lips went straight for my neck. So many sensations went through my body and all I could do was hold his head closer to my body. His body morphed on top of my own perfectly.

I tried my best to hold back my moans as he trailed up and down my neck with soft wet kisses. My eyes opened, confused at the sudden wetness on my neck that wasn't there before. I snuck a peak and realized instantly.

He was crying… Damon was actually crying.

"Damon…" I whispered, staring into his eyes apologetically.

He blinked the tears away and wiped down my neck and what was left of them on his cheeks and face. "Ignore me…" he sighed and looked away from my gaze.

I continued looking at him until he looked back. He grinned weakly. "I've just been pretty emotional lately. I hope this doesn't scare you away."

I shook my head and took his face in my hands. I kissed him.

"I'm not going anywhere… not this time." I smiled at him reassuringly.

My arms seemed to have created a mind of their own and pulled Damon's body closer. He just obeyed the arm's command and hugged me back.

Damon kissed me and started to sit up, slowly tracing the outline of my sides. A strange smile spread across my face and he smirked back.

Out of nowhere, I flipped us over and straddled him with my vampire speed and he just grinned up at me with a half-grin.

"Wipe that smile off your face…" I commanded and put him inside me, sitting back down. "Be a good little vampire and just lay there."

I started bouncing slowly and he closed his eyes and made noises that made me want to smile. Damon was enjoying me again; I honestly never thought he would… I wouldn't blame him if all of this was just a lie. _Maybe this is all just a dream…_

"Katherine…you're so perfect. You're so tight baby…" he groaned and moaned my name over and over again. "You're just…amazing."

I kissed him and he flipped us back over and started thrusting so hard and deep, I felt like my whole entire body had just vanished. Sex with Damon was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. Why was it so good?

"Damon! Ah!" I screamed as he went faster and deeper.

He just ignored me, grunting and breathing heavily on top of me. I closed my eyes and let him take me over. He could do whatever he wished to me at this point; I honestly didn't care anymore.

"Oh Damon…tell me what you want!" I cried, my eyes still closed and mouth open from all the pleasure and moaning.

He thrusted faster and faster in and out of me again and again. "I want you, Katherine." He whispered.

A smile spread across my face as he finished pounding me; I wasn't sure what to say, but I guess my smile would say it all…

"Katherine…" he whispered and started going deeper again, scraping against my g-spot.

It was in such a feeling of pleasure, anymore and I felt like I would explode. My entire body couldn't take it.

"I'm close," he cried, thrusting even deeper inside me.

I screamed his name over and over and my ankles dug into his lower back and his buttock came closer and closer.

Damon grunted and breathed heavily. "I'm gonna cum!"

Without thinking, I pulled my ankles close and made him even deeper inside me.

"Take it all…" he grunted. "All of me!"

We both sighed as he came and he once again, collapsed on top of me. I picked his head up and brushed the hair from his forehead. I blew at his sweaty forehead a few times and kissed him.

"I love you…" I whispered.

He just lay there, still breathing heavily for a second, but replied. "I love you too, Katherine." He smirked and kissed me passionately.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and wished we could stay like this for eternity, but unfortunately the thought of someone finding us made me motivated enough to get dressed.

_Maybe just a few more minutes though… _I smiled and sighed, closing my eyes and just relaxing with Damon Salvatore's amazing body still entangled on top of mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon poked my cheek and then I felt his hand move to my back, tracing the sides and going up and down the middle slowly and lightly. Back when I was human that tickled me, but now I feel nothing. Right now with him doing it though, it felt almost... nice.

I sighed and rolled over to look at him. "Sorry..." I whispered, giving him the most apologetic look I could. "I hadn't realized I had fallen to sleep."

He just grinned in reply and stroked the back of my head and played with my hair. I smiled and closed my eyes. He leaned into kiss me.

Suddenly, we both perked up and looked at each other. Someone had come inside the Salvatore House and from the pair of footsteps on the hardwood floor, I could tell there were two people. _Stefan and... Elena?_

"Do you think anyone is here?" I could hear Elena whisper to Stefan probably. _As suspected... _I sighed.

Damon and I looked at each other both giving each other the "oh crap look" and I hopped out of his bed and ran to his bathroom for a robe. We listened to Stefan and Elena walk up the stairs and I peeked my head outside his bathroom door and mouthed "What do you want me to do?" and he mouthed back "Let's hide in the shower." and pointed towards the bathroom behind me.

I grinned and winked at him and turned around, trying to hide my excitement and turned on the shower. As I was adjusting the temperature, he ran up behind me and held me around my waist. "Let's hurry up and get in before they find us..." he whispered into my left ear and kissed my neck, trailing back towards the back of my neck and down my back a little ways, tracing my spine with his soft lips.

Shivers went up and down my spine and I quickly turned around, grabbed him and pulled him into the shower and kissed him passionately. His rock hard body, smashed mine against the wall and he smirked down at me like he'd won something. I showed him otherwise and flipped us around and pushed him up against the wall ten times harder and kissed him deeper. We held each other, touching every single part of each other we could. It was like we couldn't get enough of each other.

All the while, we listened as the footsteps walked past Damon's room. I opened my mouth to speak, but Damon covered my mouth instantly and shook his head, putting a finger over his own mouth and shushed me. I rolled my eyes, but obeyed, listening.

There was a knock at Damon's door and then a pause and a few more knocks. "Damon?" I could hear Stefan's familiar voice muffled through the wall and the water from the shower.

"Brother?" Damon called.

I could hear the sarcasm in Stefan's voice when he spoke. "Oh, you are home. Well just to let you know: Elena is over so play nice if you ever come out of there."

"Alright Stef." Damon replied calmly and I could hear Stefan sigh and walk away, probably back to his bedroom where Elena was waiting for him.

I tried to hide the jealousy, but Damon saw it almost instantaneous. I looked away and tried to shake the thoughts of jealousy. Instead of scolding me though, Damon just kissed my cheek.

"It's okay Katherine... I understand how you feel." he bit his lip and looked down at my dripping wet body, obviously trying to distract himself.

I sighed and gave in, reaching up and kissing him and he pulled my body close to his. I ran my hands though his soft wet hair and closed my eyes and tried my best not to make a sound as he entered me.

He groaned impatiently and grabbed me and picked me up and started fucking me so hard. "Damon..." I whispered weakly, but he ignored me.

The jealousy had taken over and I was probably just Elena to him. He kissed me and I kissed back, but a part of me hurt. I knew this time everything wasn't real... this didn't mean anything to him. Did it? _Am I something to him? Can Damon love me...?_

* * *

I woke up in a dark space and looked around. _Why am I in a closet?_ I sighed nervously and stood up slowly, finding my way out and pushing the doors open. I was in Damon's room. When I got out, I stopped and stared at the Salvatore brothers in the room with me.

Damon and Stefan stared at me from across the room and for the first time in my life I was scared of them. What was wrong with them?

Stefan bent down and pulled a body from underneath Damon's bed. I stared at her; I knew I knew her, but for some reason my brain wouldn't cooperate. He looked at me like he was looking for approval, but when I didn't give him anything he just returned back to the body and plopped it onto Damon's bed.

Damon stood close to Stefan, but watched me as I watched Stefan. _What is going on here?_

Stefan brushed the girl's long straight light brown hair away from her neck and sunk his teeth into it, drinking from her. I stared in horror as my brain finally began to understand what was going on in front of me. _Elena!_

The girl's body went limp and started to get paler and paler as Stefan drank more and more. Damon smirked at me now and went around the bed to the other side of Elena's body and sunk his fangs into her left wrist and gulped her blood.

"Damon! No..." I cried out, but it was to late. "Damon..." I babbled over and over and dropped down to my knees, sobbing.

* * *

"Katherine? What's wrong?" Damon shook me and repeated my name over and over until my eyes opened and I realized it was all just a dream.

I stared up at him, confused and I knew I was still crying from the dream because he was looking at me funny.

"Are you okay?" he whispered and waited for me to reply, but when I didn't he asked me why I was saying his name.

I sat up and sighed, wiping my tears away. I didn't know what to say to him. "Just a horrible dream..." I whispered, staring off into space.

He looked at me, concerned for me and probably wondering what to do. He surprised me with a hug to comfort me and kissed me gently on the cheek. "Maybe I need another dream catcher in here..." he joked.

I laughed a little, but that dream really spoke to me. I was honestly scared... _What would I do if that had really happened? Would I be happy? Why were Damon and Stefan acting like robots? _I frowned and Damon pulled my face to his and kissed me softly. I smiled a bit, but only for him. I needed him and he only needed to see the happy me right now. I could tell him later... not now, not today at least.

"So where did Stefan and Elena go?" I asked, curiously.

Damon just simply shrugged. "Probably back to Elena's house... I think Stefan knows I have someone over, but I don't think he suspects it's you." he grinned.

I smiled a little and lay back down in his bed and relaxed my body. He rolled over and held me. "Going back to sleep, Kat?" he asked.

"I might as well try..." I whispered and closed my eyes.

His muscular arms held me tight and I felt so safe and warm in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Damon's eyes were the first thing I saw when I woke up. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and he chuckled at how tired I still was.

"You okay?" he asked, looking at me up and down.

I shrugged, not sure what to say; I'd had the dream again... And it freaked me out even more this time, but at least this time there weren't any tears. I blinked a couple times just to make sure. _Yep, no tears..._ I concluded.

"You know you can talk to me if you need to." Damon said, putting his arm around me and kissing me on the cheek.

I sighed. _Should I tell him? Does he somehow know? _I made a face and looked down at the his beautiful sheets, still not knowing what to say.

"It's just..." I sighed. "The dream."

He kissed my cheek and groaned. "Okay, don't kill me but I peaked."

I stared at him feeling a bit angry at him all of the sudden for no reason at all.

"What do you mean you peaked?" I questioned him.

He closed his eyes and grabbed my head. "Like this..." he opened his eyes. "I peaked." he explained, giving me the most apologetic look he could give me.

I sighed. "Did you see it all?" I bit my bottom lip nervously.

He took a moment to reply, but took his hand away when he did. "I think so."

I just sat there, avoiding his gaze. I didn't know exactly what to say.

"Why do you think you're having those dreams?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I have no clue..." I looked into his eyes and began to cry. "I'm scared Damon. I know that you know I don't like Elena and usually in my right mind, that dream probably wouldn't have bothered me even the slightest, but it did. I feel like something is wrong. Something isn't right with me or...something. I don't know..."

I sobbed and he pulled me into his chest. I never felt so weak. Damon... the man who cried for me, was holding me now... and I was just helplessly sobbing into his chest.

"Don't you dare feel weak," he scolded me; it was like he'd read my mind, but I guess he just knew how I felt. "It's okay to cry. It doesn't mean you're weak Kat..."

We were a lot more a like than I had given thought. _I've needed him all this time and I tossed him away because I was too stupid and wanted his brother._

I sniffled and wiped my eyes, lifting my head to kiss him. He kissed me back and cupped my face comfortingly with one hand and stroked played with my hair with the other. I just put my arms around him and hugged him close. I needed him... now and forever. I think I now choose Damon.

* * *

"Katherine!" I heard Damon's voice cry out.

There was a pain in my lower chest and I could feel something being pushed against it, like cloth and someone holding it there. I couldn't remember what happened, but I couldn't open my eyes no matter how much I tried. I wanted to see what was going on or at least look at Damon for some form of comfort, but my body wouldn't do anything I wanted to. It just lay there bleeding and in pain.

"What's going on?" I heard Stefan's voice and a gasp from Elena as they looked down at me probably.

"She passed out and blacked out while we were talking and fell onto the floor and not long after that, she started bleeding..." Damon explained. "I have no clue what's going on with her."

Damon ripped open my blouse again and tore a scrap off to stop my magical wound from bleeding. I felt another pair of hands on my body, Stefan's hopefully, and cried out from the sharp pain that came to me.

"I think it's a witch..." Stefan whispered.

_A witch?! Who would be doing this to me and why? _I wondered.

"Who would do this to her?" Damon asked his brother.

Elena laughed quietly to herself and Damon gave her an annoyed look. "What?" she whispered. "She's a monster..."

_I can hear you... _I mentally rolled my eyes. Damon just ignored her and kept holding pressure on my still bleeding wound.

"It won't stop bleeding..." he sighed and looked at his brother for help.

"We can ask Bonnie to help," Stefan suggested looking up at Elena. "But I don't think..." everyone just gave him a look. "Yeah. Never mind." he smiled awkwardly and stood back up, staring down at my body.

Elena sighed and grabbed his arm and talked to him out in the hallway.

"Kat, can you hear me?" Damon whispered.

Once again, I tried to move, but nothing would work; not even my lips would part. I mentally threw a fit and just continued laying there helplessly, still bleeding out slowly. I tried to listen in on what Elena and Stefan were talking about out in the hall, but all the blood made me loose contentiousness again and I drifted off to the darkness, all alone with no one to help me.

* * *

"So she started bleeding out of nowhere?" Bonnie asked everyone.

"Yes," Damon answered her right away. "What is it? Who is it? What are they doing to her?"

Bonnie laughed lightly. "Calm down Romeo... and as for all of those questions, I don't know, but I can try a few spells..."

Damon's eyes lit up. "Please... try anything. I need her. She finally came back to me..."

Bonnie nodded and pat Damon's shoulder and grabbed her book from Elena. "Thanks..." she told her best friend. She opened it up and started her first round of spells to figure out what exactly was going on with Katherine.


End file.
